Selena Jackson
by Truefrog
Summary: Selena Bianca Jackson is only eight when she is left to attend camp half-blood when her parents go on a quest. Everything is fine until two weeks after Percy and Annabeth said they would return people begin to worry. Years later they still haven't been seen. As she and her new-found boyfriend go on a quest, new nightmares every night how will the daughter of the famous pair cope?
1. Quarter bloods

Hi, this is my fist fan fiction on this Website and ever. Please review and let me know what I need to work on. I hope you all enjoy.

(Sorry couldn't get the chapters working so it's all on one page)

Selena Jackson

My name is Selena Jackson, but no one knows except the director of camp half blood. Chiron, he is the only person I trust not to tell anyone that my parents have been missing since I was eight. Annabeth and Percy Jackson. Camp half-bloods most famous couple.

Camp half-blood now allows quarter bloods to cross the border (also known as Thalia's tree). But let me take the story back a bit (actually a long way).

At eight my parents decided to tell me that I was different, that I was a quarter blood. And Dad explained to me what that meant and what they were as well. Half-bloods. At first all I was, was confused but then it hit me, like it hit The Doctor's companions that the TARDIS was bigger on the inside. It took what seemed like forever they finally explained what I thought was everything (but later was going to find was just the basics). What my mum said was the bit that shocked me. I was going to camp half-blood.

"Your leaving! Where to and why?" I yell. All Dad says is "on a quest." "But you can't leave me to go to some camp. Please." At this point I am crying uncontrollably. You told me about how you almost died in tarta… or whatever it's called in the house of hades thingy. So, if you go that could happen again." "Don't worry Selena. This particular quest should only take a couple of months. And we will be fine. On the plus side at camp half-blood you form life-long friendships." I can't even talk I am choking on my own sobs. "It's not debateable hon." He continues "you are going to camp half-blood and that's final."

At the camp people swarm my parents and in no time a crowd forms. I barely manage to wriggle my way out. To be greeted by a man in a wheel chair. "Hello Selena, your dad has told me all about you." I jump when he says my name. "Hi, umm how do you know my name and my dad?" "Oh how silly of me I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Chiron I'm sure you've heard that one before?" "Oh yeah, sorry about that." Chiron starts talking again "you are quite intelligent for your age. I'm sure you got your mothers intelligence one example that I can think of is your vocabulary and your ability to speak to adults like you are one. I also gathered that you have your fathers Achilles heel. (So to speak.) His fatal weakness." "What was his 'fatal flaw'?" "excessive loyalty, he gives everyone a chance good or bad."

"Now, Selena. We need to get you settled into a cabin. As a quarter blood with two demigod parents, you have a choice. Cabin three or six. Poseidon or Athena, one the god of the oceans one the god most commonly known for wisdom." "I really don't know how to decide. From what my parents said they will be watching now and it'll be some sort of competition to see you I pick. I would rather wait in the Hermes cabin 'till one of them claims me then to having a Greek god loathe my decisions." "Yes, you're right I think that would be wise."

A hand settles on my shoulder which I recognise to be my fathers. "Dad we talked about this in the car. I don't want people to know my last name." Chiron acknowledges my sentence with a nod. My dad drops his hand. "right sorry Selena." We should get going I'll see you in a couple of months. Ok baby." "DAD." "sorry, sorry." Another voice joined the conversation. Mum's. "we'll see you soon ok."

"Alright" and with that they headed off. Having a whole camp applaud and idolise your parents is rare even at camp half-blood. From what I know anyway.

The Hermes cabin welcomed me with open arms, but I didn't stay their long. At the campfire that night I didn't have to wait long before the symbol of Athena appeared over my head. Exactly as Chiron predicted. After the head of cabin came and introduced himself as Joe, the campfire songs begin. I now know why everyone despises karaoke. Sitting around people who are so much older than me and have been here long enough to make friends I almost feel like an outsider. Almost. Joe does his best to make me feel included. He tells me that the campfire reflects the overall mood of the people surrounding it. He doesn't have to explain further because I can tell that the colour in the fire is concern. "Joe tell me what the quest was my… Percy and Annabeth went on?" "they had to journey down to Tartarus to check that the doors of death are secure." His answer left me sick to the stomach. They almost didn't make it out the first time can they come out alive again.

Athena's cabin was just as welcoming but this time I didn't have to sleep on the floor. According to my dad he had to sleep on the floor in Hermes cabin too. Some things just don't change. The bed was actually pretty comfortable for a camp bed. I know the only reason I was thinking about the bed was to distract myself from what was really bothering me. My parents quest. Sometimes when mum sees spiders she loses it. I know some people are seriously afraid of arachnids, but you should see my mum's reaction. She starts screaming and crying. Myself I just stand on a piece of furniture. In some cases when dad isn't home I have to kill the spider myself. I know why now. Joe explained what happened on my mum's journey to find the mark of Athena. Both of my parents have nightmares bad enough to the point where they are yelling I now know why. Days pass and my concerns grow into nightmares.

My nightmares grow into screaming and crying every time Joe wakes me up. My affection towards him is growing rapidly. But not as a crush as a brother. Every time I cry he wakes me up and the first thing I see is his shirt when he's pressed against me in a comforting embrace. I sob into him as he tries to slow my breathing. It's the 27th night in a row now that Joe's had to wake me up. He's starting to think it's serious and finally asks me what I'm dreaming about. He sits down on the edge of my bed "what's got my little warrior so upset hey?" he says in a whisper so not to wake the other campers. After several moments of silence, I feel the bed move when he starts to rise "I dream about my parents." He sits down again closer to me. "they're falling into Tartarus again every night they face a new monster and come out scratched and injured I don't know how much they can take. Its torture to see them so defenceless and struggling." "Selena, Chiron told us that you never knew your real parents. May I ask what your last name is?" I start crying again "it's… Jackson. I'm Selena Bianca Jackson." He hugs me again as I cry. "I'll take you to Chiron tomorrow before breakfast ok." And with that he kisses me on the forehead and rises from the bed. Try and go to sleep, little warrior.

As promised, in the morning, Joe 'woke' me up with enough time to have a shower and get changed before seeing Chiron. On the walk up to the 'Big house' Joe tried to start up a conversation with little success. "I just want to know one thing; did you go back to sleep?" "No." I answer honestly because joe can see straight through my lies like cling wrap. "Ok."

I sat in a separate room from Joe and Chiron who were talking in hushed voices about me. I was itching to know what they were saying but the wall was practically sound proof.


	2. Joe's departure

**(The name little warrior was inspired by the story little soldier by WatermelonCharms)**

The wall was practically soundproof,

I only caught snippets of their conversation, like at some point Joe was screaming about how it's getting worse. I could hear Chiron trying to calm him down and explain the possibility of a new prophecy. When they emerged, Chiron was wearing a worried expression, and Joe just came and hugged me. "My little warrior, promise me you'll tell me if this happens again we can help." All of a sudden I'm furious "I DON'T NEED HELP" I scream, "I'm fine it was just aa few dreams their probably already… DEAD OK THEY'RE DEAD. Everyone needs to get over it." Is all I can manage before I start crying, maybe, I'm not alright after all. "Shh... it's okay" I sob into Joe wetting his shirt. He carries me to the medical bay. Where Will Solace gives me a funny smelling concoction that gives me a dreamless sleep. Chiron told Will who my parents are or where… whatever you would say.

The first thing I wake up to is a face leaning over me, by instinct (and a year of camp half-blood up my sleeve) I punch it before my eyes are relieved of sleep. "Ow! What was that for?" "Oops! Sorry." "How are you feeling?" did the medicine work, how are you feeling?" an endless stream of questions where fired. Just like gunshots, piercing the silence. "Fine and yes and yes." "Oh, I almost forgot, Chiron organized for you to have counselling sessions, with me. "my 'little warrior' hey" the last person joe called that was his sister. But I probably shouldn't have said that?" he says questioning himself and lost in thought wonders off mid conversation. "Little warrior, are you ok oh my gosh you had me really worried you lost it, crying and screaming like that." "My dreams where more than my parents I was falling through Tartarus, being tortured and attacked by monsters. I saw myself falling and falling and then I knew I died because everything went black and the dream changed. And you can't see yourself dying in dreams, so I just suspected." "you should have told," I cut him off "what if Chiron's right? What if these are prophecy dreams?"

 **(third person POV)**

When Selena was twelve Joe turned nineteen and decided that it was time to venture out into the world and go to college. When selena heard she was a crying mess, almost 5 years she laughed, lived with and went through her daily life with. The brother she never had (well, the brother she always if you think about it). A week later he was gone. The last thing he said was: "I think it's time to tell you the truth I haven't been ready to open up to anyone but Chiron a bit like you and your last name. Will knows as well though so do most of the older campers. When I arrived at camp half-blood I didn't come alone. I had a sister but she just like your parents went and led a quest. When she came back she was so sick and injured. She didn't cry or scream but I did I screamed when she died. I screamed at everyone, I blamed myself even though it was never my fault and now I know that. You and she would have been friends you're very similia. That's why I call you little warrior that what I called her. I'm sorry I never told you before now." Selena cut him off with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "that's why I love you so much you are so like her that's why you are my only real family. And I wont forget you ever." He whispered over her head.

Years came and passed, Selena grew taller and in other areas. But that didn't shake her from her training. At fifteen she was faster and stronger and fitter then all the boys and trainers put together. The reason she trained so much was because her dreams came back. Her parents falling and the noises in her head became stronger. Her training helped block it all out. She still did counselling sessions with will and she missed Joe every day. He came back to visit but he started coming less and less ever since he came out at Bi-sexual and now has a boyfriend. But Selena knew that he would never forget about the people he left at camp.


	3. New boy

**(Selena's POV)**

Everyone was thrilled when the new boy arrived at camp, Luke Charles Ripley a tall and extremely muscular. When he got here All the girls were swooning over him the moment he set foot over the border. He was bloody and had a sword hanging from his right arm. He limped passed Thalia's tree. All the girls to busy giggling to help all except me. I ran towards him and took his sword and transferred all his wait on to me. I managed to get him to the sick bay just in time to peel him off me and try to get as much of the blood and sticky cotton of him before he passed out. Suddenly Will was in the room with monitors and beepy medical things. He was screaming commands at the people around him. I was charged with the hand holding. It's a thing Chiron thought was best for us to do. If you are in a situation like this and it looks like you won't make it, someone will hold your hand to show that you are not alone and someone cares. But Will was determined not to let that happen. Last time it was Joe's sister lying there. But no not this time.

I was asleep in the chair beside the bed of the new boy still holding his hand. There was a steady stream of beeps coming from the corner of the room which was enough to let me know that he was physically ok it would take a while to be mentally ok. I find a pair of eyes on me. And squirm when I realise that I was still holding his hand. I awkwardly cough and release the calloused surface. "you're up, I'll go get will." I turn and walk before I can start blushing. Later when I return he's sitting in bed and reading he found my book. The book my parents gave me. He can't touch that no one can. Will see's me go rigid and tries to stop me before I can yell. But it's to late. "give me the book." I raise my voice. "it's quite a good read isn't it. Is it yours?" his british accent comes out in his sentence and it makes my stomach churn and by heart flutter. "GIVE IT TO ME NOW" this time he picked up on my anger and put the book down. "yes mam." A confused grin spreads across his face. I grab the book and storm out.

 **(Luke's POV)**

It's been three days and Will finally lets me out of the infirmary I wonder down after my full-scale tour to the training gym. I can't exert myself just yet. But when I can I know I will spend practically every spare moment I can gather, down here.

After days of visiting I can see that one girl has the same opinion as me. She has been kicking that punching bag for a full twenty minutes. And yes, I have been silently observing (from the sports shed) her complete several strenuous activities. Such as bouldering, running, cardio you name it. Her level of fitness and endurance is much higher then any I've ever seen. I know she's from the Athena cabin. So, she's smart, serious ab level fit and quite hot. Beautiful even. The kind f girl people read books about.

She turns to me after her fourth set of kicks. "Are you just going to stand and watch me or can you help me spar." "I can't" I hold up my bandaged wrist. She puts on her glasses and grabs her towel and water. "fine" and she's gone.

Will gives me the all clear. The first thing I do is go to the gym. And surprise, the Athena girl is there. Today she has the punching big out again and is putting gloves on. A rupture of giggles escapes from the back of the hall and I see a flock of girls standing around. "you have quite the fan club." Says Glasses (that's what I'm calling her for now) "look I don't mind you being here, but I mind them. This is my happy place if you are going to attract pathetic girls who find it fun to gossip and shop. While I'm here every day. Training. So if you cant get them to leave you have to." "and why should I?" "is that a challenge because if so you are going to get your sorry ass kicked." I really like this girl she is like the package deal. She has an attitude ill give you that. The other girls stop laughing and leave. "how'd you get them to do that?" I ask "there was a slight incident when one of them called me a stuck-up princess. Let's just say that I showed her that I wasn't a princess I was a queen. And they never talk to me they're too scared."


	4. Sudden realisation

**(third persons POV)**

After weeks of training together their relationship starting to grow. Oblivious to Luke, and Selena denied all signs and claims from the Aphrodite girls. They were hanging out more not training less but found other time-consuming activities to fulfil. At the Thursday night campfire Luke was finally claimed as a son of Zeus. Everyone was shocked especially when ghosts rose from the ground and the oceans waves rose in height. The other big three gods had no shame in showing their disapproval. Over the next few days while walking on the outskirts of the forest Luke and Selena spilled their guts to each other everything except one secret each. They talked about their dreams and made a promise you can always wake the other up if you did have a dream. That sealed the deal for Selena, the look of genuine concern on his face mixed a good-looking nervous grin. And she'd fallen into his stare and in general when she tripped on a branch. Luke lent out his hand and Selena grabbed it when she had been yanked up the each held the others hand longer then friends would have. Luke stepped closer and bent down, and then the kissed. After what felt like forever they broke apart and looked at each other awkwardly. "Umm I should go I have stuff to do, back there." She pointed and coughed nervously. "yeah me to I have… bye." If this had ruined their relationship as best friends and it was going to be awkward from now on. Neither of them new what to do.

 **(Luke's POV)**

I flopped on my bed in cabin one and sighed what had I done. Well for starters I kissed my best friend and that could easily ruin everything. But she didn't object or pull away. Whatever the case I need to talk to her tomorrow. It's midnight when I hear a knock on my door. "Hi, Luke." Says Selena. I can't see her but no one else has such a silky voice. It's because she's a granddaughter of Poseidon so she can sing even talk like a siren. Her voice echo's through my empty cabin. "come sit." I say, she does. From what I can see in the dim light her eyes are already red with crying and she's shivering and breathing heavily. I pull her into a hug and she cries on my shoulder. She literally cries herself to sleep. I lie her down in my bed and I sleep on a different bed. When I wake she's up still shivering and sobbing less then last night but still. I get up and hug her again I give her my hoodie and she takes it. I really need to talk to her about yesterday but later. "I need to tell you something." she mutters. "ok" "I didn't tell you everything I have one more secret. You can't tell anyone though, but my last name is one everyone knows, everybody knows my parents. My last name is Jackson, like Selena Bianca Jackson. Daughter of Annabeth (chase) and Percy Jackson." She starts crying again and I squeeze her shoulder tighter. I feel like I need to tell her mine too but I'm not sure I'm ready to. "Selena, listen I also have something to say. I really, really like you." "I 'really, really like you' too." I kiss her on the forehead and It's only after then we notice people starting to cheer outside. She leads me out by the hand to see what the commotion is about. And then she drops it when she sees who's in the middle of the cheering campers. It's the seven (bar her parents) and Nico. She runs to wards them and piper pulls her into a hug and Jason spins her around. Hazel kisses her on the head and frank tries to give her a bear hug. As a bear that is but gets soaked when she breaks a pipe and controls the water to hover over his head everyone can see it but frank until its to late. He turns back to his normal self. I run over to them too. And she introduces me to them as her boyfriend. That kind of has a ring to it. When everyone goes to walk away Nico pulls me aside and says "If you hurt her in any way I will hurt you she has lost so much already. I know she told you, she's a very honest person. So again don't hurt her in any emotional or physical way or break her heart." "no problem. I wasn't planning on it." he runs to catch up with his boyfriend and gives him and quick hug and a passionate but short kiss. I feel jealous not of them but of their relationship.


	5. The prophecy

While the seven was visiting rumours spread and everyone was wondering how my **girlfriend** knew them and how she controlled the water. The rumours being spread now is that she is a quarter blood which she is but who her real parents were. Someone suggested the Jacksons to me, but I shut them up. By that I mean I threatened to hurt them if they kept spreading rumours. That worked everyone quickly heard about my threat. Including Selena "you know I can take care of myself." I went to speak but she didn't stop. "but thank you" she pulled me into a hug until some one ran into the cabin. They didn't seem to realise that we were about to kiss. "Rachael's here Rachael's HERE." And ran out again. Selena looked up at me worried and obviously concerned. I kissed her on the top of her head "it's going to be fine Lena." Outside cabin one awaited Rachael who had just been debriefed about Selena's dreams. Standing beside her was Joe. "Oh my gosh, Joe you're here." She screamed and ran towards him. She was wrapped in a hug and then he kissed her and said I missed you so much. I told you I wouldn't forget. I love you my little warrior. But Lena really I'm here for you." She hates being called Lena from everyone except me. Who was this guy. I felt a pang of jealousy deep in my stomach. Ii walked down the steps of my cabin and approached whatever was going on here. With a questioning look Selena started to explain. "This is Joe you haven't met him he's my brother on the godly side." I suddenly felt better and better still when Selena introduced me as her **boyfriend**. Racheal started to yell and scream until she stopped. She started chanting a prophecy. This is what no one was looking forward to.

Granddaughter of wisdom and sea shall take a son of lightning, and Rome.

Take advice from the ghost king on the way, travel along to where the sea sprays.

An underwater kingdom awaits, help the granddaughter defy the fates.

To collect something stolen again this time by the god of the dead.

One injured one dead, who will be the one that fled?

"no, no, no. this can't be happening." Selena cries. And breaks down into sobs. I look at Joe questioningly. he whispers over to me. "Don't ask about her last quest. Her best friend well…"

By now Rachael is sitting with Selena discussing the prophecy. "who is the son of Rome?" "I don't like the last line." Joe rushes to get Chiron. I recite the prophecy to him. "Well we know who two of the three are. Selena and Luke, you must go to camp Jupiter immediately. Gather your supply's you leave in the morning. I'm sorry Selena but it must be done. Luke take her back to your cabin I know you can calm her down and I don't think she can handle her siblings now. When she's in my cabin she bursts into tears. "I can't no, I can't do it." I kiss her to make her stop talking. I expect her to pull away, but she kisses back. She stops crying and pulls her on top of me. We don't kiss for long before she does pull away and starts to cry again. I can't blame her it's been a rough day. I know my tactic won't work twice, so I just sit beside her with my arm around her. Her head on my shoulder. When she has her gear, Chiron gives her permission to sleep in Cabin one. I give her my bed and goo to lie in another one "no, stay with me." She mummers. He eyes drifting closed as I lie beside her. She moves closer to me and puts her head on my shoulder and her hand on my chest. "I love you, Luke." "I love you too Lena"


	6. Camp Jupiter

**(Selena's POV)**

The bus was uncomfortable and sweaty. Half way through the ride something crashes into the side of our bus. There's a commotion when people try to push their way of the bus first. We try to take charge helping mothers with mortified children and elderly people. Until we actually dismount the bus ourselves the monster keeps bashing itself into the side of the vehicle. I see the minotaur and draw the sword Joe gave me.

 **(flashback)** "If you carry this sword with you everywhere no harm will come to you, hopefully." Joe handed me the pen. "I don't understand" I say, "it's not a sword." "Your father gave it to Chiron and he asked me to give it to you. He had a suspicion you might need it."

 **(back to current selena's POV)**

Holding it in a defensive stance I circle the monster holding riptide. This is my father's sword. The last I have of him. Just him. (The book was really from my mother.) I start to wonder whether that's the reason there not back. They didn't have his sword, but I know that is silly. The monster swipes at me and I struggle to block it. "Focus Lena" shouts Luke form across the road. He's still giving first aid to an injured boy. I can see him itching to come over and help. Left right left is the order that I Parry. I come closer to the monster until I am in arms reach of the minotaur. I thrust myself forward and stab it in the stomach with the hilt of my sword. It bellows and ungodly roar.

 **(Luke's POV)**

I finished bandaging a boy's leg, he had been sitting by the window when the minotaur jabbed his horns into the bus puncturing the side and the skin on this boy's leg. I tell them to leave and sprint across the road to meet the glare of the minotaur and a thankful look from Lena. I try to defend myself while I think of a strategy. When I have one I communicate that with Lena in short cut off sentences. I run around so I'm standing beside her and take her sword and then proceed to give her a boost. She jumps at the same time I push her up and lands on the minotaur's back. Before he can shake her, I throw up Riptide. She slices at its horns for a souvenir times two and then stabs it in the centre of the head. The monster burst into gold dust.

 **(Selena's POV)**

I look over to see two puncture holes in Luke's shorts I hadn't noticed them earlier. I frantically search threw our bags to find the ambrosia it's conveniently hidden at the very bottom of the bag. Wedged under everything else. When I finally have it, he's sitting down. Blood is gushing from the side of his high thigh. I run over and tear of the fabric and disinfect it before I give him the ambrosia then proceed to clean the wound. Its not perfect but it's the best I can do I tear some more fabric of my pillow case that has my jumper in it. And wrap it around his thigh applying as much constant pressure as I can. I hand him the horn and say, "for you." He laughs but then starts to choke I try to help him up, but I think it might be best if we find a place to camp for the rest of the day. When we've found the closest laneway type thing I set Luke down again. "How are you feeling. You were awesome today, you boosted me even though you were injured. That's brave if you ask me." I go to find us something to eat. When I return with simple hotdogs Luke stands to greet me. "look" he spins and then runs on the spot. "I feel totally fine. The nectar totally worked. I thought that we could eat these on the walk to camp." "Fine but if it even starts to hurt then we have to stop ok." He nods. It's a long walk I can tell you that much. No other monsters bother us. When the entrance to camp Jupiter approached we crossed passed the guards when they saw our orange camp shirts. We crossed the little Tiber, it was called that after the Tiber river of ancient Rome, the version at camp Jupiter is full of powers to stop monsters, salesmen and normally Greeks but since the sevens prophecy the camps were united. Reyna (the praetor of the camp) came out to meet us. I grabbed Luke's hand who moves closer to me. We debrief her on the prophecy and she knows who needs to come with us. A boy called Alex is a son of mars (/Ares). Their new prophecy teller person gave the same one, but it aimed it directly at him. We explain most of the basics for Greek Mythology and he in turn explains the roman side of things. I already knew most of it due to camp from age eight, so seven years. Reyna decides it would be best if we stayed the night to really be ready for tomorrow. The camp generously gives us plenty nectar and ambrosia with plenty to spare. It's a shame I can't have any. Quarter-bloods would spontaneously combust if we had any. Which is unfortunate for this quest. I am pretty sure that we have to find Zeus's thunderbolt. It's the lightning thief all over again. On that quest my Parents really connected, they ended up dating and they spent the rest of their lives together. Maybe this quest will be like that? I don't know why I think about that. Luke means everything to me, so I hope he's right that be defying the fates no one has so be injured, die or fled. But maybe that's just wishful thinking. They have two beds set up for Luke and me in the Mercury cabin. That night all was going well until I start to dream, I see my parents. Like the usual they start to fall just like they did when finding the mark of Athena except they are older, like when I last saw them. Except they turn into Luke, Alex and I. I scream in my dream but apparently, I screamed in real life, because the next thing I know is Luke has we wrapped in a hug. I don't cry but I can't breathe. My lungs are constricting. "I'm fine go back to sleep it's ok." "No, you're not fine I'm staying here." I start to breathe more slowly knowing that he's here for me. "you know I love you right." I say. "Who doesn't. but seriously I love you too Lena. Go back to sleep." I do Luke goes to move off my bed but subconsciously pull him back. I feel the bed creak under his weight as he lies down. I rest against him. In the morning I am woken be someone shaking my shoulders, It's Luke his smile is enough to make my heart flutter.

After breakfast we decide to head to find Nico down in one of the entrances to the underworld, down in hades palace before visiting my grandfather. We have a rough idea of where he's based but we're not one-hundred percent sure. We hike to the nearest entrance to the under world it took hours to walk along too Charon's ferry with much debating about whether it was a good idea to bathe in the river of Styx. They settled on no but had to camp the night on the side of the river. The noises of monsters and wailing of the dead unsettled all of them. No one slept but they discovered more about Alex's past. He was raised in an abusive foster home and left when he was thirteen he then found a wolf named Lupa. He explained how Lupa's pack pushed him above and beyond but if he showed any form of weakness at all… it wasn't exactly the same training method that we Greeks did. In the morning or what they thought was morning the ferry across the river arrived they smuggled themselves on in some form of mailing trolley. When they were underneath deck the trio started to plan for how to get passed Cerberus and what they would do next. "Last time my parents played fetch but what can we use as a toy?" "Who are your parents?" Alex asks "It doesn't matter" Luke cuts in, I love how protective he is sometimes. "Luke it's all right we're working together Alex deserves the truth." I shift my glance to Alex. "My parents are Annabeth and Percy Jackson." He drops his jaw.

"You can't tell I don't normally tell anyone." He just nods in shock. I supress a quiet sigh of a laugh. And a grin spreads across my boyfriend's face.


End file.
